No Strings Attached
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: Meet Bonnie, she's a 28 year old cardiothoracic surgeon who is searching for Mr. Right but her hectic work schedule makes it hard to find him. Meet Kai, ambitious lawyer who is afraid of commitment& Bonnie's bestfriend of 15 years. A month ago they started a friends w/benefits relationship thinking nothing could go wrong.Will they be able to separate feelings from sex?[Bonkai SMUT]


**Title:** No Strings Attached

 **Genre:** Romance. Comedy. Angst.

 **Summary** : Meet Bonnie Bennett, she's a 28 year old cardiothoracic surgeon who is searching for Mr. Right but her hectic work schedule makes it hard to find him. Meet Kai Parker, ambitious lawyer who is afraid of commitment and Bonnie's best friend of 15 years. A month ago they entered into a 'no strings attached' friends with benefits relationship thinking nothing could go wrong. Will they be able to separate feelings from sex or will other forces tear them apart? [Rated M for SMUT & language]. [Bonkai, AU story]

 **Disclaimer/ Note from the author:** So I've had this idea floating around in my head for awhile but I never posted it because its an AU fic and I was worried that Bonnie & Kai would be a tad bit OOC. Since the story is an AU, obviously Bonnie and Kai are both human and not witches. I don't know how well this story will be received, so reviews would honestly be appreciated. I really hope you guys like what I've done and want me to continue because I have big plans for this fic ;) Happy reading x

 **Date Published:** 4 September, 2016

 _© theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl, 2016_

* * *

 **Chapter one:** Friends with Benefits.

She rides him hard tonight, and uncharacteristically, he doesn't make a move to throw her off or try to assert his dominance. Its so different to the to other times that they fucked. Usually he is the one to take control. He initiates the sex. He is always on top. He teases her slowly until she thinks she's on the brink of coming, before he enters her and gives her the most mind blowing orgasm. _But not tonight_. Tonight she is the one teasing him, riding him, making him scream her name between profanities. Instead of fighting for dominance, he moves with her, roughly working her hard nipples until they're sore and aching, making her climax twice before he finally comes with a loud groan, his eyes determinately shut. She lingers for a second, with him still inside her as she catches her breath and then gets off him slowly, falling onto her back, tugging at the sheet to cover her exposed breasts.

"Bonnie..that...was..." Kai said between pants, as he tried to catch his breath.

"...Amazing." Bonnie said finishing his sentence. _So fucking amazing,_ she thought, rolling on her side to face him.

"I should let you be on top more often." he said, kissing her shoulder. "Can you believe that we have been friends for fifteen years and we didn't do this _years_ ago."

"Why didn't we?" she asked, biting her lip a little.

Kai shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we weren't judgmental assholes like we are now. Or maybe we are just more desperate?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "We are not judgmental assholes. We are just selective with who we want to date. And FYI just because we are friends who occasionally fuck each other, doesn't mean that we are desperate."

"You might be selective, but I'm not. If she has good body and the sex is great, that's all I really need." he said, reaching across his bedside table for a bottle of water. "Do you want some?"

"Typical guy." she said taking his bottle to have a drink. "Geez, I wonder you're single?"

"I'm single because I am yet to find a girl that I like as much as _you_ , who doesn't annoy me as soon as she opens her mouth, who meets all of the things on my-

"-Checklist..yeah, yeah. I've heard this before. That was what got us in _this_ situation in the first place." she said, taking a sip of water.

"Bonnie, if you don't want to do this anymore, just tell me. We agreed that we would do this until one of us wanted to stop or if it became too uncomfortable."

"No, Kai. It's not that. I love what we have going on here. I'm emotionally fucked up, you're emotionally unavailable. It's like a reversed yin and yang in a bizzaro world. It just works for some unknown reason."

"Good. Because I love what we have going on here too." he said, flashing her a smile. "How was your date, by the way?" he asked, nudging her playfully. "Are you going to see him again?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "It was a complete waste of time." she said, passing the bottle of water back to him.

"Why? I thought you really liked this one."

"I did. Until I found out that he lives in his parent's basement."

" _What_?" Kai scoffed, almost choking on his water. "He still lives with his parents? Isn't he like _forty_ or something?"

"Thirty-seven."

"Same shit." he said quickly. "That sucks. I'm sorry, Bon."

"Do you want to hear the worst part?"

"Always." Kai said, turning to face her and flashing her a devious smile.

"When he took me back to his basement, he told me that he was just crashing at a friend's place until his divorce was finalized. So we started to get intimate and then his parents walked in on us. It was so embarrassing. They came in to meet me because they heard us come home and here I was half naked, scrambling to find my bra and shirt in front of them."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes and that wasn't even the worst part. His parents asked us to come upstairs to have dinner with them."

Kai laughed loudly.

"It's not funny." she said slapping his arm playfully.

"It's kinda funny, Bon."

"You're the worst, do you know that? I can't believe I actually consider you to be my best friend. I miss Elena. I can't wait for her to come back from her holiday."

Kai smiled and tucked a strand of Bonnie's hair behind her ear. "So...did you?"

"Did I, what?"

"Stay for dinner?" he teased, sticking out his tongue playfully before ticking her.

Bonnie hit him hard with a pillow. "Ouch, not the face." he joked, as he continued to tickle her more ferociously.

"Oh you're fucking dead now." she cried out between laughs. "Don't! Kai, stop! You know I hate being tickled!'

Bonnie tried her hardest to fight him off, but it was no use. He was too strong for her. Her eyes widened when Kai quickly straddled her body, pressing his hard erection into her thigh.

"Are you feeling up to round two tonight?" he asked seductively, pinning her arms over her head and leaving a trail of hot kisses along her jaw and neckline.

"I don't know if you deserve a round two after teasing me so much about my dud date-" Bonnie started, before Kai's lips crushed against her. She moaned loudly as his tongue founds her and started to trace small circles around it. She was left breathless when they pulled apart for air, her head spinning from the passionate kiss.

"How about I make it up to you by teasing you in another way..." he said placing his penis at her entrance.

Bonnie moaned, throwing back her head in delight as he slowly slid into her. Her fingers digging into his back, pulling him in closer to her. Kai's mouth found one of her breasts and she shouts, because her nipples are ridiculously sensitive, and he knows exactly how to handle them to make her writhe and moan and- on a couple of particular memorable occasions- come. She bites his shoulder, as hard as she can- trying to inflict some sort pain onto him as revenge for her swollen breasts- and he groans deeper, spreading his knees wider, giving up on holding back. Instinctively she wraps her ankles around his hips, digging her heels against his back and drawing him closer to her. Again and again he thrusts into her. With each thrust she moans his name and he loves it. He reaches between her legs with a hand that's burning hot and rubs her clit hard, an orgasm rips through her, taking her breath away. It doesn't take him long to come, either, and as he softens inside her, he continues to rub her clit until she comes again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So I forgot to tell you...my sister Jo called me today." Kai said, pulling up his pants quickly and reaching for his shirt.

"How is she?" Bonnie asked, doing up her bra.

"She's getting married this weekend."

"What? I thought the wedding was in December?"

"I know, it was a shock to me too. But it's kind of a last minute thing. She was getting too stressed with all the wedding preparations and Alaric's mother was driving her crazy trying to police every aspect of her wedding. So she just decided to have a small intimate ceremony on the beach and our parents are catering the reception in our family home."

"That's nice. So you're flying down to Portland this weekend?"

"Yeah. I'm the best man, you know, since Damon and Alaric had that fall out."

"When will you be back?" Bonnie asked, searching the floor for her heels.

"Sunday, I think. I'm only going for three days. I thought it was a good time to catch up with the family since they will never come and visit me in New York."

"Have you seen my high heels?"

"I think you were taking them off as soon as you came barging into my apartment. They might be in the living room."

"Right." she said walking out of his bedroom and returning shortly with them.

"So...I sorta need a favor from you." Kai said as she slipped into her heels.

Bonnie frowned. "What kind of favor?"

"I need you to pretend to be my _date_ at my Jo's wedding"

"What?" Bonnie laughed. "No way. Why?"

"I already RSVP'ed plus one and I cannot show up alone. My family already thinks I'm a loser and my sister is going to kill me. _Please."_

"Remember when you wouldn't help me move because that was a boyfriend's job?"

"Please Bon, I know I was a dick, then. But I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate."

"Kai, it's only Tuesday...you have two whole days to find a date. Ask one of the girls at your Firm. You're a relatively hot guy...I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem finding a date."

"You think... _I'm hot_?" he repeated, smirking a little.

"Is that really _all_ you got out of what I just told you?" she asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Don't change the subject, Bon. You've never told me that you thought I was hot before. Let me enjoy my moment."

"Don't be so flattered. If your ego gets any bigger, your head will explode. Besides, I didn't think I needed to. I thought you already knew that you were attractive. So again, you will have no trouble finding a date to Jo's wedding before the weekend." She said patting him on the back playfully and kissing him on the cheek. "I have to go. I'm on call tonight. Let me know how you go with finding a date, ok?"

Bonnie walked into Kai's living room, wrapped her scarf around her neck and picked up her bag before heading towards the door.

"Hey Bonnie," Kai called out, leaning against the doorway to his bedroom, stopping her before she could leave. "For the record, I think you are pretty hot too."

She smiled quickly before shutting the door to his apartment behind her. Outside she lingered at his door, her back pressed hard into it as his words repeated on her brain. She bit down on her lip and toyed around with her necklace for a moment.

 _Fuck!_

 _This wasn't happening. It couldn't be possible, could it?_ Bonnie shook her head and pushed the thought of her possibly falling for Kai out of her brain. For once she was thankful that she was on call tonight, at least she wouldn't be left alone to her confusing thoughts. As she headed for the elevator, she realized that she really missed her roommate Elena. She would've been able to help her sort through this mess.

-x-

 **Author's Note:** So kinda OOC, but I'm dying to hear what you guys think. Pretty please with a cherry on top...leave me a review? Paris xx


End file.
